When I Tired of Waiting
by silver-belles-away
Summary: The flock's relaxing after a small victory from The School, waiting for their services to be needed again. Meanwhile, Fang confesses his love to Max and she is unresponsive. So he tries to figure out whether his love is realistic and to do that strays from Max to spend more time with the flock and finds himself spending most of it with Iggy that leads to an eventful vacation. Figgy
1. Concerning Fang's Love For Max

**A/N: I am back with another Figgy fic of epic proportions! Here we go...**

* * *

**Full Synopsis: Max and her flock are in a stagnant period in their mission to save the world. It seems like all is well, but who knows how long that is going to last. They settle down in a safe house an succumb to simpler pleasures. However, Fang decides that this is the perfect time to confess his love for Max so long after their first kiss on the beach, but Max fails to return his feelings... or even formally address them. So Fang is heartbroken and decides to stop chasing her to figure out if what he feels for Max is sincere love or infatuation since she saved his life. Along the way, his stony silence crumbles and he becomes a more open and fun-loving person. In doing this, he does find that he does love someone but it isn't whom everyone expects.**

* * *

When I Tired of Waiting: Chapter 1: Concerning Fang's "Love" For Max

Everything about Max sucked. I don't know what to do about her. I had kissed Max for the first time probably a month ago. I kissed Max again a few hours ago.

This sucked majorly. I don't know what to do! I kissed Max a few days ago, and she ran away. _Every single time. _I don't know what it was, but I had felt an attraction to Max ever since she kissed me first; that time I was about to die due to a gaping gash in my chest.

I loved how her lips felt against mine, how it felt when she touched my skin. It was intoxicating; it was Max. There's just one thing I don't understand though: she kissed me first and doesn't want to anymore. She kissed me, so I thought that I could too, but apparently, it doesn't work that way.

Maybe she was just thinking about a one time thing, I wasn't. I thought she loved me. I mean, why else would you kiss somebody in a life or death situation? For your health? I don't think so. It just didn't seem right.

You couldn't kiss me one day, and give me the cold shoulder the next. Max was so emotional, so defiant, so Max. I couldn't resist her lure. I couldn't resist everything about her. I loved her sarcasm and I was sure that I loved her, until now.

Until I realized this had been going on too long.

It had been about a month or two since that time Ari almost killed me (still got the battle scars to prove it). I just wished she would tell me yes or no, Even though I dreaded the latter. The wait was incredibly agonizing. It was at this point that I couldn't help, but wonder about girls as a whole.

Why did Max treat me the way she did? Why couldn't she stand up, be a man (or whatever) about it? Fight with her bare hands about it now? If she was half as nice as I thought she was then she would set me straight. It was all I wanted. But, no, she had to avoid me at all costs.

She wouldn't talk and would scramble out of the room at every chance she got. It was very irritating, and I hated waiting around for her. Just who did she think I was? A lapdog that was waiting for her answer, her beck and call whenever she felt it necessary? To let you know, I am no lapdog. I am Fang, a valued member of a mutant bird kid flock, thank you very much. I'm not sure about the valued, but regardless, it is what it is.

So, to catch you up to speed we have just taken down the School and Itex (maybe). We are currently residing at Dr. Martinez's house. We had just gotten here this evening and I was bored. I was just lying on my bed, limbs hanging off the sides, and staring at the cream ceiling.

You know Fang; this is your entire fault. You go around all day telling people to leave you alone, and that's exactly what you got. You're alone, happy? You're all alone. You have no one, not Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Max, or even Nudge. But the truth is, you're not happy. You're dying for some human interaction; you're dying to _talk. _I never knew the day would come, and truth be told, I am a little scared.

After pushing the flock away all these years they are bound to have a reaction. If I approach Nudge, she would talk my head off, and I would eventually explode (or implode?).

Why sulk in your room? If you're so itching to talk to someone, why don't you do it? The thing is, I don't know how. This is totally my payback for all the crap I've been giving to the flock. This is my punishment, one that I don't want to willingly accept.

I could just imagine it now. Here's how the conversation would go:

* * *

I walk up to Gazzy, "Hi."

His face contorts to immeasurable proportions, "What?"

Offended, I would say, "I was just saying hi."

Gazzy starts to smirk at me, "Okay, okay, I fell for it. What's the trick?"

More offended than before I reply, "I just wanted to talk. Is it like, against the law to talk to a member of your flock?" he's still staring at me. "Whom you have known your _entire_ life?"

More weird stares from Gazzy, "Who are you and where have you taken the real Fang?" he jokes, and then he begins to act more serious, his face more confused. He gets into a fighting stance. "_Fang II_?"

What? I try to have one friendly conversation with a member of my own flock, and I am accused of being a clone? What are we coming to Gazzy? What are we coming to? "Just forget it," I would've said angrily as, I walked away to sulk once more in my room.

* * *

Yup, and that's how it would go. Even my musings are unnaturally realistic (I scare myself all of the time). That rules out talking to Gazzy; he would just think I'm a clone or maybe something worse.

I was still bored, still wanted to talk to someone and still wanted to confront Max. Whatever shall I do? Who knew that a break from saving the world could be so _stressful?_ How am I going to do this?

I pull out my laptop and wait for it to load up, which takes about five minutes. I need to figure out how to interact with people, how to become a part of this flock again. Parts of me screamed this will never work, and I became once again doubtful. No one in the flock knows me at all, except Max. She was my best friend, all I had. Now I don't even know, since she just loves going to such great lengths to avoid me.

Well guess what? I'm done with it, d-o-n-e. Max can go play whatever games she wants to; I'm just not going to be a part of it. Ugh, why is this so hard? I can talk the talk, but I have the hardest time in the world walking the walk. What can I say? I am in love with her. I've known the girl since my birth (creation?). How couldn't I develop this pathetic infatuation?

It's just hard to walk away from that kind of thing. It's not that bad though; I'm not whipped. Know why? It's because you have to actually be going out with the girl to be whipped. You have to actually have to have held her hand, or kissed her without her full out walking away, or have had an official make out session.

I haven't held her hand. I have kissed her before, but it doesn't count, because she ran away. Every. Single. Time. I haven't even had luck with a kiss, so what makes you think I would've had the pleasure to become whipped (or make out even)?

How come Max doesn't love me? I love _her_. Crap. _Crap_. _Crap!_ No, I have to get over this. I have to get over Max. I _will _get over Max. She can't have this type of control of me. No one does. I am supposed to be strong for this flock, my role as an older kid. How come she does this to me? I groaned into my pillow, and then sat up.

I put my laptop on my lap, and then prepare to update my blog. I might as well; I have nothing else better to do. What do I say? We just took down the School? I guess that sounds okay. I decided not to search the Internet for ways to make a friend. It occurred to me that a person who would make a site like that wouldn't actually have friends. No one should have the time to create a website about something that lame.

_That I needed, _I added. I'm a hop, skip, and a jump away from being that creeper guy who write stupid websites about stuff no one but me would care about.

Now that I thought about it, _I_ was the only one in the flock who used a computer a lot. I _do_ have a blog. I _do_ update a lot. I _do_ think about starting a flock website along with it. I_ do_ surf the web a lot, and can proudly say that I have mastered the art of successfully utilizing a word document. I sighed.

I'm that weird guy. I'm that weird guy that likes Max for some unknown reason. I'm that weird guy who just called mastering the word document an art. I'm a nerd; I am a freak. I am an unattractive, nerdy, mutant bird-kid freak. Suddenly, I had some ideas pop up in my head. This was called artistic vision, I think. I opened up a document and started typing. It took a long time (hours, cause' I'm still working on typing faster), but I finally did it. I had written a two hundred word blog. I smiled at my work, something I rarely did. A guy can smile at his accomplishments, can't he? Here it goes:

Hi,  
Um, as you might know this is Fang, your mutant bird kid extraordinaire. Yep, and I'm here to deliver the news about our attempt to save you.

A little while ago we have destroyed the School, and maybe even Itex. Thumbs up for that. We are still in the continental U.S. (for now) and actually have a little break to ourselves. It's been pretty relaxing, but to tell you the truth, I am pretty bored. This time of peace is pretty awesome, but I am restless.

It's like waiting for the school bell to ring. I'm waiting for that bell to ring, so that I can get out of here and do something exciting, but I can only hear the wind blowing. Damn you, nature.

Also, on a further note I think I am turning over a new leaf. Remember when I told you how I kissed Max the other day (that reminds me: why do I confide in you guys. you're internet randos)? Yeah. That bad. She ran away from me, again. So, I am a restless, lovesick bird kid. One who had nothing better to do with his life than write a blog. Sigh. I need new friends (that I can see), and I'll need them soon. I'll fill you in some more later, about what we're doing about world saving, and how tragic my life is.

Comments from previous entry:  
fanggirl1132: the fact tht u luv max soooo much and she doesn't like u bac totaly pisses me off  
Fang: It pisses me off too, and I am feeling so blue, and I don't know what to do.

Savingdawurld1flockatax: u r v max obsessed, dude. get over her. if i were standing beside you i would shake u by the shoulders until u stopped actin crazy.  
Fang: I would stop acting crazy but I can't help it. It's simple as that. Sorry if I sound stubborn or stupid to you. You can't just get over someone who's been by your side your entire life. It's just not as easy as you make it seem. Think about it this way: If you loved this girl/boy since lets say, the fifth grade, and now you're forty. Would you be able to get over it as quickly as you say? If so, kudos to you.

ConfidenceLure: It seems you have a problem with relationships. I think you should confront Max to see what's up. If her answers no, her answer is no. I'd hate for you to get all caught up on this when you need to be doing other things, like_, I don't know, _saving the world.  
Fang: Thanks for the advice, ConfidenceLure; maybe I'll take it.

Fly on,  
Fang

I posted the blog and waited for reviews. As usual, they started to flood in with undeniable speed. I looked over a few of them, and they were pretty crazy. Most of them said things like, you should date me, or get over her, or to go hide in the closet. Sheesh, fan girls.

Hey, I almost forgot. What the heck does hiding in the closet mean? When in doubt, google it, that's what I always have said. Not that I say that all the time. That would be the worst catch phrase in the history of the world's catch phrases. I change the web page to the google homepage, and type in the words.

Oh, my god! Those words have permanently scarred my eyes. I throw the laptop to my pack, and back away with speed. What is _wrong _with people nowadays? Shuddering, I open the bedroom door to see that Max is standing right there. How did she know what I wanted for Christmas? Hmm… I've started to suspect that I'm not very funny. Her hand was in the air, just about to knock on my door. That is a pretty weird coincidence that I opened the door at the exact same time that she was going to knock.

Staring into her surprised eyes, I start to get lost. Snapping myself out of it, I reply in a gruff(/too cool for school) voice, "Uh, what's up?"

"I heard some shuffling up here and it reminded me," she quietly said, here eyes never meeting mine.

"Of what?" I replied, secretly hoping that she would say that she loved me back. What was I saying? Didn't I just say, not even a few moments ago that I was done with her? I had to stand by that, even if she said she loved me right now. I would have to stand by it, even if she tried to kiss me right here.

It would be a hard feat, but I have faced harder. I'm not going to be that guy whose whole life revolves around some girl that he couldn't have. I am definitely better than that. I know I am. I should be okay that she just got caught up in the moment, and that it was a one-time thing. I am okay, even if it means we can't be as good of friends as we used to be. I can be the better person any day, starting on this one.

"That it's time for dinner, and I uh, need your computer," she replied calmly. She reached over to go pick it up from where I had thrown it a few seconds ago. I swooped in, remembering what I was searching earlier. I didn't want her to think that…

She glared at me quizzically, and I smirked. "Just a minute", I told her.

I closed the web page, deleted the history, the history's history, the history's history's history and everything. Yeah, I know how to do that; I'm a nerd. Just having someone know that I was looking at that would make me want to die several times over. Then, I handed it to her, the expression on her face never changing.

She eyed me suspiciously, taking the stolen hardware from my arms. She started pecking at the keyboard, looking for a sign of what I was doing. She then, looked up at me, "Memory wiped clean."

I smirked at her, showing no sign of giving up. I was definitely going to win this fight. I simply shrugged. She tsked-tsked-tsked at me, waving her index finger at in my face. "You were doing something that you weren't supposed to."

I shrugged again, getting irritated, "What would make you think that?"

Why is she talking to me all of a sudden? Of course I couldn't help, but feel a small flutter of hope swell in my chest. Maybe she did love me. Max closed the laptop, tucking it under her arm. "Maybe I'll have Nudge take a look at it."

I shrugged a third time, knowing this will get on her nerves. She frowned, my method of annoyance getting to her. "I'm sitting here talking to myself," she muttered.

Hearing that I reply with my version of a witty comeback, "Isn't that what you wanted?" She jumped at my sudden comment. "Time to yourself?"

She stares at the ceiling, forming thoughts in her head and a heat radiating off of her cheeks, "No, it's just that… you…just…"

Oh no. This is going to be the talk where she lets me down easy. It's okay, I'll just do it first. I couldn't stand to wait any longer. I had realized that I didn't want the talk after starting the confrontation. It was like not wanting to taunt a raging bull after waving a red cloth in its face.

My expression softened, and I dropped the angry face I hadn't realized I had been holding. I smiled slightly, almost creepily, and some part of me was hoping I was freaking her out. That's what I needed to do to make her sorry for what she does to me. "Oh, it's okay, we don't have to talk, I understand completely."

Her mouth dropped, an o of surprise forming. I hurriedly walked out of my room, leaving her in her surprised thoughts. I bet she hadn't seen that coming. Heck, even I hadn't seen that coming, but it felt good. A weight had been lifted off of my chest that had been there for a while.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a television's low hum. I entered the living room to see Iggy sprawled across the couch. He was so peaceful to the point where I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. I stared at the television screen; the pulsing blue lights were almost distracting. Just then, a figure moved on the couch, Iggy. "I take it things didn't go so well with Max."

"Were you spying?" I asked, squinting my eyes at him, glad that he couldn't see it.

"Hard not to hear with all the awkwardness going on…" I was kind of glad that he couldn't see the sudden emotion appear on my face. It was very un-Fang like. He sat up and patted the area next to him, inviting me to sit next to him.

I sat, "Uh, not really."

He stared at the screen, as if he could see it. I smirked; sometimes you could just forget that he was blind. I liked that he didn't take it as a disability. "She ran away again?"

"Nah, I-" I paused for a moment, thinking. Did I just do what she always did to me? Of course not! No one was kissed… but someone was left standing alone. Maybe I'm just as bad as her. "-think I did the same exact thing she had done to me."

Iggy smirked, and I could feel one of his jokes coming. "So she kissed you and you ran away? That's so female; I think you might be turning into a girl, one of the Nudge variety. Congratulations."

I punched him in the arm, jokingly. "That's not funny; it's more of the scary variety," I found myself laughing lightly at my joke, Iggy's laugh not that far behind. "I'm serious."

He calmed down. "Okay, okay, okay. So what are you going to do about it?"

Hmm. I hadn't thought of that, honestly. I'd just always thought it would work out. I'd always thought we would passionately share a kiss and make out under the stars and I am afraid my imagination has gotten the best of me, once again. Suddenly, an idea popped up into my head. "I think I'm going to cool off for a while. Take a break from her, and catch up on my manly activities. The ones that you say I'm lacking in."

He pumped his fist in the air. "Awesome, now I'll have someone to beat in the most deadly videogame known to man. Want to know what it is?"

I shrugged, and then remembering he couldn't see it I responded. "Sure."

He smiled mischievously. "I think I'm going to have to keep the suspense going until tomorrow. Until then you'll have to spend every waking moment wondering, waiting, and being in suspense."

He said this nonchalantly, as to make me care all the more. I waved him off only to find that I _was_ in suspense. I really wanted to know what was waiting for me. Darn you Iggy, and your horribly attractive description skills. Um, okay. I'm going to just forget I ever said that last sentence…now! He then started to laugh and the object of said laughter seemed to be me. So, narrowing my eyes, I reply. "What's so funny?"

"What were you looking at on that computer?"

I find myself stumbling over my words and several pictures of closets flashing in my head. "I...uh... um-nothing!?"

"Was it porn?" Keep in mind he says this with a straight face.

"No!" _'Was it porn?' _What a ridiculous question cause it wasn't.

By this time, he was already walking away with an incredibly smug look on his face. "Uh huh."

After that, we just watched a horrible late night movie, followed by horrible infomercials. All of this was riddled with incredibly lame jokes about my web surfing. When I couldn't take it anymore I bid him goodnight. And just like that, I was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like it? **


	2. Escape

When I Tired of Waiting: Chapter 2: Escape

I woke early in the morning I smiled, rubbing my groggy eyes. I groaned, and stretched my arms. I liked hearing my bones crack; it was oddly relaxing to me. I sat up, feeling unusually warm. I guess Arizona can still be hot even when it's not the summertime. I stared at the wall, almost drowsing off at the act of doing nothing. I had to go to the bathroom, so I stood up, only my legs were asleep.

Asleep due to the fact that Iggy's chest was on them, his head almost fully hanging off of the couch. I started to panic, while being squished. How to get him off without waking him up? Sweat beaded on my forehead, and I had the weirdest thought that even though he isn't that heavy my legs have still fallen asleep. I mean seriously… Snap out of it, I thought, yanking myself from the thought. I slowly started to pull my leg away, prickling to life with every move I made.

I felt that I was doing pretty well because I've managed to get one leg down and had to just nudge him off so that I could slip away undetected. Then I realized what I was doing. Why was I running away again? Last time I checked I wear the pants here! I shove him really hard and he smacks onto the floor face first. Soon after I realize I had a quarter of a second before he wakes up enough to know that I pushed him and even less before he comes after me. So, like any self-loving bird-kid would do, I hightail it out of there.

I went to the bathroom, which woke me up a bit, but I was overall still tired. I decided to go back to sleep, this time in my room. I slowly opened the door; to see Max sleeping in my bed. It would've been much more of a romantic gesture, I don't know, if _I'd _been there. She must have fell asleep when I left to go hang with Iggy. Her eyes were moist and pink, and I wondered if she had been crying.

I even wondered if she actually even liked me. The thought was actually appealing, but if she couldn't make up her mind, I plan to be far from sight.

Not wanting to wake her up, I slipped out of the room, about ready to collapse just about anywhere. I had finally decided to head back to the living room. That's what I did, collapsing back onto the couch in front of the couch into a short, and fitful sleep. Surprisingly, Iggy still hadn't moved from his previous spot on the floor.

A few hours later, I awoke to the smell of bacon and the giggling of Angel. She was hovering right above me, poking at my face and making light jokes to Nudge across the room. And Nudge, who must have thought they were the funniest things ever, was still laughing with her. "I didn't know you moved in your sleep. It's actually quite funny to watch."

I remember once Dr. Martinez had told me that this was usually caused by stress. So the best way to deal with it would be to get rid of that 'stress'. I sat up, rubbing my sleep-filled eyes.

Today, I would do just that. I had remembered that Iggy and I were playing the most deadly video game known to man today. I silently wondered what it might be. I was thinking something along the lines of shooting and killing, but when I looked at all of the games the titles were very disappointing.

I saw an interactive Barbie DVD, two Sims games, a Super Mario Bros. game, and even more lame games that I would never play. Ella had the most boring collection of video games. Is this supposed to be what she does for fun? Angel noticed what I was doing, and read my mind. I could tell, because there was a slight tingling when she did it. As if a coincidence, (which it totally wasn't! Knowing her, she probably is in on the charade) Iggy spoke up. "I knew you would try to cheat. That's why I have taken the intuitive to hide the game until further notice. Tough luck!"

Man, I should have known. If it was going to be a surprise…Iggy knows me too well. Maybe I will look for it later, or maybe I'd just eat some food. I sniffed at the air, the aroma of bacon settling in.

In my top ten list of smells this had to be number, two. Number one was, Max. I shook the thought and concentrated on food. My stomach soon growled, and I had the urge to ask about it. "Ig, please tell me you are done with the food; I'm starving."

He laughed, "We've actually been eating while you were trying, and failing to cheat."

"Whatever." I stood up; mostly everyone at the table was taking tired bites of the food. Jeez, starve me why don't cha'? I sat down at the table, my plate already set up for me. I realized Iggy was just waiting for me to wake up. That bastard. I started digging into my food immediately, only slowing down when the feeling of hunger started to disappear from my stomach. Angel shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"How do you fall asleep on the floor anyways?" she asked, a sparkle in her eye.

I ignored her, thinking about really depressing things to get her off of my back. I would prefer if that embarrassing story would stick with me for the rest of my life. Uh, dead puppies, Max's cooking, dead puppies, a mangled Celeste. Angel frowned, "I don't appreciate you trying to ignore me. Just think of it this way. If you never tell me I'll wait until that one time you slip up. I'll wait until that one time you aren't trying to shove me away. I'll wait, and I'll see. You can't keep me out forever, Fang."

Wow. Spoken like a true creeper. _Thanks. I was just trying to freak you out. Glad to know I have a future in the business, _she thought at me. As what, a mobster? _I like the job title slumlord better. _Angel smiles up at me.

I tried to focus on the things Angel hated the most, not letting my mind wander to this morning. I hoped I would never find myself in that situation again. It didn't help that Angel kept reminding me. I kind of just wanted to forget the whole thing. "Was it really that embarrassing?" Angel said, with much enthusiasm.

Too much enthusiasm, I thought.

Could it really be possible that Angel was pestering me? She was supposed to be our sweet, innocent, adorable telepathic little bird girl, not at all like she was now. I sighed, and finished my food, only to find that Max had wobbled in. Her eyes were tired, red, and she looked very exhausted. I chose this time to leave. I quickly washed my plate, and left just as the question popped up. "What was embarrassing?"

"Nothing," I muttered, quickly leaving the room. I plopped onto my bed. Amazingly, it smelled just like her. It smelled just like Max. I lie there, breathing deeply for a moment before I started drifting in and out of sleep. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up last night typing that blog. It was kind of hard to sleep, due to the sunlight pouring through the windows. I was officially woken up at about three in the afternoon, being shaken awake by someone.

I stuck my hand out, hitting someone in the face. I didn't even care, because I was so tired. The figure continued to shake me, and I pushed it away before turning on my other side. The person seemed to have left, for I got a few more minutes of sleep. Then something cold and wet touched my face. I shot up, realizing that it had been freezing cold water. After a sharp inhale of breath, I turned to my captor. As expected, it was Iggy.

"Why'd he have to wake me up? I 'd finally started to sleep," I groaned, which was responded to with laughter.

"You're such a girl. Come on."

He takes my hand and pulls me out of my damp bed. I sit in a chair in the corner of my room, and start to doze off again. Iggy sighs, and I feel my body being picked up as if it's nothing at all. When did he get so strong? I struggled in his grasp, him not letting go until we were in the living room. He dropped me onto the couch, and I landed with a loud smacking thud. "Ugh, what do you want?"

"You promised me a video game," he answered smoothly.

I sat up, getting into the game. I had a feeling he wasn't going to leave me alone until we played for a few rounds. I stared at him. "Okay, what are we playing?"

He smirked, holding something behind his back, which I supposed was the game. "This is the game of all games. This, the game that we will take a good portion of our lives trying to complete. This, the game that will challenge your brain to the best of its ability. This game is… drum roll please."

I did a loud drum roll, going along with it, as he slowly removed the video game from behind his back, "A classic."

I stared at it. Are you serious? Are you freaking kidding me? All of the fuss over this game suddenly seemed not worth it. The game wasn't even a classic; it was just... old, out dated. "A Spongebob game, seriously?"

He held it close to his chest, as if it was a treasure worth protecting. "Of course I'm serious. Plus this isn't even just any crappy SpongeBob game. This is the movie game."

I rolled my eyes, not caring that he couldn't see it. "Made how many years ago?"

He put a finger to his chin, seriously thinking about it. "Five, maybe six?" he quietly said. Then, voice booming he said, "Not that it matters, lets' play!"

He handed the game to me, and I popped it into the Playstation with ease. The game loaded up, and we started to play, taking turns playing each level. I played the first one, and then handed the controller to Iggy. He took the controller, and started playing. I was in awe. How did he get so good? Even though he couldn't see, he was playing with ease. His fingers moved effortlessly over the controller, collecting everything, and eventually passing the level. He got through it in about ten minutes. Finally closing my gaping mouth, I spoke. "How the hell did you do that?"

He smirked, a smile playing on his lips. "Well, you know."

"Know what?"

"Never mind. It's just that I'm completely awesome at this game as well as countless other games. That's why you were so fascinated by my pro gaming skills," he boasted. I oughta…

Suddenly a comeback popped into mind. "Wow. Such an accomplishment," my voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You mastered a game made for ten year olds."

He didn't even break his smile. "It's okay, Fang. Someday you might get just as good as me. Wanna keep going?"

I shrugged, ignoring the comment. I had something else to think about. We were now competing for speed, as in who could finish their level first. Right now Iggy was beating me by five levels, which was no fair. He had played this before, and I hadn't. It was a wonder that I was even catching up with him. I was gaining with three levels, and was having tons of fun.

It seemed that this was the best way to keep my mind off of Max was to throw my self into mindless activities (i.e. gaming), so I did. I just couldn't stand to sit here and listen to myself think about her. I couldn't stand to think about how she had cried, or how I had been the one to walk away for the first time. It made me realize that not everyone is as good as hiding their feelings as me. For all I know, she actually cares for me and doesn't know how to show it. Or she's shy. I smile. There's no way Max's shy. She's Max, who's just...

Here I was trying to convince myself that's it was over, and I was just thinking about her. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm just so… ugh, I couldn't even explain it. Could 'in' love be the words I'm looking for? How could even be possible? I've only known Max my entire life, as her brother, and all I wanted to do is kiss her until my lips were bleeding and sore. That couldn't be healthy. I pondered for a moment.

Hmm, maybe. I guess maybe it wasn't Max I was in love with. It was probably the fact that she was a walking, breathing girl I had some sort of chance with (mostly because we were the same species). I never knew I could fall for something so trivial. We all disappoint ourselves sometimes, I think.

Iggy told me it was my turn to play so I grabbed the controller, and started. I was finally getting the hang of this game. You had to collect the little power ups, beat the bad guys and defeat the bosses. This was a boss level, and I had to fight, some type of frogfish with a long tongue. And Iggy said this was the ultimate challenge. I could totally get this thing in two seconds.

I started running with the avatar, which was Patrick, and tried to hit it. It didn't work, so I kept running until I came to the edge. It was about to hit me, when I moved out of the way, and it almost fell off of the edge. I chose this time to hit it, and it worked.

It fell into the trench; my victory short lived. I came back out and I continued to hit it in the same way. Until, it jumped across the trench to a platform I couldn't reach. Suddenly, it's tongue pops out of the ground and tries to hit me with an ice-cream cone. Random right?

I hit it, and it started spitting green acid at me. It jumped back over, trying to kill me. I hit it a few more times, and it jumped back over to the platform it's tongue popped out of the ground again, spinning the ice-cream cone, it's old woman disguise failing miserably. I hit it a few more times, and it dies. Go Pat!

I finish and Iggy gets my time; it took exactly one minute and fifty three seconds to defeat it. I won that round; I'm catching up! Iggy was ahead by two, and I was getting better as time went by. We played the game for the rest of the day. It was a lot more fun than I had thought. I loved defeating the bosses, which got crazier with each level.

Um, I had to defeat a fish named Dennis once by hitting it with toilets, then again on David Hasslehoff's hairy back. It was crazy and made me feel like I was gaining some of the childhood that I never had a chance at. It was fun.

Then, there was the last time where we had to fight King Neptune in The Krusty Krab. Hmm… and that sentence didn't lack as much manliness as I thought it would. But, it was a really fun game, despite its quality. When we were done playing the game, it was around ten o'clock and I was super tired.

Who knew staring at a television all day would make you sleepy? I don't know whether to dismiss the fact as laziness, or that I'd actually been into the game. Either seem pretty scary to me. I got up, and yawned, stretching in the process. Iggy got up too, and headed to the kitchen. I was just about ready to go to bed, but I wondered what he might be doing. "What are you doing?"

So much for easing to the point, I thought. He looked at me like I was stupid, a smirk on his lips. "Well, lets see. I'm in a kitchen. I'm in the fridge; I'm pulling out food. Do I need to go further into detail?

"Well Jeez, if that's what I get for asking questions." I turn around; ready to collapse in my bed.

"Wait," he said softly. "Do you want some?"

"For what?"

"We have been playing that video game all day. Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

As if on cue my stomach growled, at the moment I was planning to say I wasn't, "I guess so. What are you cooking?"

"I figured we could just have some sandwiches; its too late for anything else," he says. I nodded, and we get to work on making food. I focused on setting up the bread and taking out condiments while Iggy focused on putting as many as he could into a single sandwiches.

In about fifteen minutes, we had six sandwiches, which we figured was enough for a midnight (ten-ish) snack. We gulped down a few glasses of water, and were done eating. I started to think about what we were going to do the next day. Today had been so much fun, more than I'd had in a long time. All I did was eat, blog, and sleep. That's not very exciting if you ask me. So, I guess if I could, during our pseudo vacation from saving the world, relax and have fun. It sounded like a great idea.

Then, I turn to Iggy. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

He smirked at me_ again._ "Wow. I never dreamt of the day that Fang would ask me to do something. Should I be scared, or wonder if this is a Fang II?"

_That again, _I thought. My imagination is coming to life. Quick. Maybe I should imagine Max in a bikini. Darn, my plans are foiled again. I was prepared to punch him in the gut, but he surprised me when he said, "Just kidding. I think I'm bringing out the best in you." He paused to think. "What do you want to do?"

Uh, I don't know. There's nothing to do around this house. It's just so… suburban. Ha ha; this coming from the bird kid who has been on the run for who knows long. I should be happy, thankful that we are living in an old house instead of a slimy cave.

While I am, I have never experienced this amount of boredom. It's so new to me, and I am just about ready to stick a metal fork into a light socket. While, that is tons-o-fun I'd rather do something that doesn't mess up this gorgeous mop of hair. Just kidding (or am I?), but I do want to do something that doesn't include TV, a mass amount of flock members, or something super girly. I have an idea.

"How about we watch a-", I stopped, remembering that Iggy couldn't see. I don't think he'd like to hear a movie; it just wasn't the same as seeing the actors on screen (whether good or not). I started to apologize when he surprised me. "No, I mean-"

"Cool, we should see a movie. See you later man. I'm sleepy," he said, flashing a smile that made my heart skip a beat. That caught me off guard, my breath catching. I mumbled a quick goodnight, and went to bed. The whole time I was partially glad that Max wasn't there, and I immensely was confused at the event. What was wrong with me?


	3. The Death of You & Me

When I tired of Waiting: Chapter 3: The Death of You & Me

It was impossible to wake up in this house any later than eight-thirty each morning without being assaulted by the sound of the younger kids moving around. Normally, I bury my face into the sheets and sleep on, but the sound today was much more unbearable. Through my bedroom door, I could hear Gazzy running around while Nudge flicked through the channels on the television in the living room. Sighing, I begrudgingly get up even though I'm sleepy because after going to my room to sleep last night I didn't fall asleep until one in the morning.

I ventured from my room and luckily; no one was in the hall. I could hear Angel near Max's room, talking quietly. I don't know what compelled me to listen in, but I did. It sounded like Max was picking out Angel's clothes for today and Angel read her mind. "Angel, sweetie, put this on after breakfast."

Angel, However seemed to have her own agenda that consisted of straining out of Max what we all wanted to hear, but more specifically what I wanted to hear. "Max, are you sad over Fang?"

There was a short silence and then a sigh. "Angel, that's not really your business."

"But Max—- if it's stressing you out, why don't you talk to him? Tell him that the reason why you can't be in a relationship—" The rest of their talk was drowned out because Nudge squeals over something she sees on the TV. I was so close to finding out what she has been holding back, but now I'll never know because they were leaving the room. Ungracefully, I run into the living room and jump onto the couch where Nudge was sitting.

"Eww, Fang! Get your feet off me!" She pushes my legs out of her lap and proceeds to show me what had her so excited that cost me unlocking the secrets of Max's heart. Apparently, it was a British boy band consisting of five members. Nudge called them 'pop sensations'. "My favorite one's right there."

She points to the blonde one and asks me about mine. I decide to make her mad and laugh. "Aren't they a little too old to be acting like kids?"

That gets me a death glare and booted out off the couch. My seat is quickly replaced when Gazzy sits next to her, playing his PSP quite furiously. I sit down at the dining table and decide to watch Iggy cook.

Ever since I decided to kind of let Max go, I can say that I'm beginning to feel better being out of a relationship that never really had a chance. Just hanging with Ig was a bit refreshing in that it told me that I can be comfortable around other people besides her. I'm just trying to convince myself that I'm over her, even though I've known her since I was little and all. If I can convince myself then it wouldn't matter that I'm around her all of the time. To do that I need to stop being such a doormat. The next time Max says anything to me, I need to tell her 'no' to her face. I can at least manage that, right?

I let my head slip from underneath my hands grip to lie on the cold table. Even though I just woke up, I'm feeling tired again. It's kind of silly considering that we used to fly for hours at a time and then I'd still be roaring to go when I landed. Maybe this is the universe telling me that our days of danger are coming to an end real soon. My hair flops onto the table and I close my eyes. The table is comforting and it reminds me of a cave floor and I begin to drift, knowing that we are safe. But I need to get up because I refuse to sleep all day because it makes me feel kind of lazy. Am I lazy? Maybe so…

There was a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see that it was only Iggy. He was happy and chipper, obviously had a good night's sleep. How the hell does he do that? Yesterday night, he was ready to pass out and in the matter of a few hours he was good to go. I need his secret, seriously. I stared up at him, but he only turned around and started setting up food around me. I could smell the scrambled eggs and cinnamon oatmeal wafting up my nose. Plates clattered around me and Iggy hummed as he spooned portions onto each plate. I told him to quit humming, that he was ruining my good mood and he laughed, _at me. _"Good mood? You could have fooled me."

Sitting up, I let Iggy pile food onto my plate. In the process, his hand brushed the ends of my hair. He puts the bowls in the middle of the table and fingers my hair. "Your hair's too long. You should cut it. You look like you just got out of a bar fight. This look doesn't do well with the ladies, I presume?"

I slapped his hands away. Standing up, I ran my fingers through his shoulder length, shaggy hair. "I am going to pretend you did not just say that, because you look like a hippie!"

"I do not look like a hippy. I prefer surfer chic." He pretended to be hurt.

"What? You don't surf."

"I could if I—"

Max walked in, rubbing her eyes, staring at us. "What are you guys doing?"

Can you say awkward? Ha, I can. I let go of his shoulder and sit down. My stomach started to growl, due to the smell of food and I dug in. The entire time I was avoiding glares from Max, and ignoring the quiet laughter from Iggy. "Just chillin'."

The rest of the flock started to filter in, and I couldn't help, but think about- wait a minute. I can't think about anything; there is a mind reader in the room. I could feel Angel's gaze on me, her eyes not sleepy at all. It turned out she had been up for a while now. It was probably since she went to bed earlier than I did. _Why didn't you go to bed on time?_

_Just playing games with Ig too late. _Nervously, I munched on my food, avoiding Max's gaze. Soon enough, I was done, and I got up to leave. Max stopped me. "Fang, meet me outside. Let's go for a flight." After she said that Iggy did a catcall. You know one of those kinds where you do that whistling thing? Yep, that's the one. I told him to shut up, and probably scared by the iciness of my tone, I didn't hear another word.

She had trapped me. This was blasphemy I tell you! She made sure I had no room to say no because if I did everyone would be suspicious. What was I going to tell her? I know, over the course of (three days was it?) a few days, I don't love you the same way. That was a pretty good idea actually. Be straight forward, and say that you don't even want to fly. Be straight forward, and say that I think we should still be best friends and such. She came outside, and flashed me a smile that I didn't return. I started by trying to get out of the flight. "Max, I am so tired. How about we come back out later?"

I even yawned to make the scene more realistic. What a failure I am? "Come on Fang. We'll only be a few minutes."

"Okay," I replied. In my head I was screaming 'what?!' Did I not just say avoid the problem? Did I not tell myself to convince myself to get over her? I sighed. What can I say? I am rendered defenseless to a woman's smile. Weren't that just about the cheesiest thing you ever heard? Okay. So Max smiled again and took off, motioning for me to follow her. Reluctantly, I did and we landed at a nearby cave, to talk. I was so dreading this. She sat down, legs crossed, and I sat across from her.

"So… What are we talking about?" I say, wanting to get this over quickly.

She grabbed the back of her neck with her hand, as nervous as I am. "Us."

"What about it?" Why couldn't we get to the point already? I just kind of wanted to get this over with.

"Remember when you said that yesterday? That it was okay…"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm sorry for running away, really sorry," genuine words flowed from her mouth.

"What do you want to do about it? What do you think?" I mused, without emotion showing. On the outside I was like a brick wall. On the inside I was all like, 'omg omg omg!' But wait. Aren't I supposed to be over this?

"I don't know. I just don't want things to be awkward between us like it has been the past few weeks. We are supposed to be best friends; we need to act like it." Notice how she said 'best friends'. She never even loved me, but to be sure… I need to try something out. If I kissed her would she run away. If I kissed her, would she stay? It was now or never. We were alone in a cave; this seemed like the perfect time.

I refrained, for the moment. "So what do you want me to do?"

She lies back against the wall of the cave, hands folded behind her head staring at me intensely. "I'm not exactly su-"

I chose this time to kiss her full on the lips with a passion I wasn't sure where came from. It just seemed like this was the last chance to prove to myself that this was what was happening. That this was dead and would never be coming back and she has no feelings whatsoever for me. Max froze instantly and I that was the moment that I knew that it was all over. I knew she didn't care for me. Don't when people care for each other they are supposed to kiss each other like they would never see each other again? Maybe I have been watching too much Lifetime, but I knew she was supposed to kiss me back. I broke away, kind of angry at the whole exchange. "This is why things are so—- the way they are!"

She was staring at me, breathless. "I don't know why—"

"I don't know. I don't know. That's all you can say isn't it? Isn't it?" I was getting a little angry.

"No it's just that…" she sighed.

"That what?"

"I was surprised."

That was the dumbest answer I had ever heard. "How could you have been surprised? I've kissed you a few times already and you're still _surprised_?" I decided to milk this; I just didn't feel the same way anymore. "You kissed me first that day on the beach. I thought _you _wanted this but you're being indecisive on important things, as usual."

Her answers made no sense; _she _made no sense. "I think I was right. Just forget about it. I'll leave you to your thoughts. It seems those are all you need nowadays, _best friend._"

I spat out those last two words like they were dirt. I knew I was making her feel bad, but I didn't know what else to do. Max used to be my world, and what was she now? Nothing. Finally talking about it made me feel a little better. I also felt guilty about what I said. I knew I was trying to get the message across, but I didn't have to be so mean about it. Max started to cry and I immediately felt horrible about it. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug but she pushed me away. "What are you playing at, Fang?"

"I'm sorry Max, but—-I—-"Her words were barely choked out in a sob. I flinched at the subtle iciness of it, that I choose this as a time to break it to her. I rubbed my cheek, nervously. "I just think that this isn't going to work. The time for that is long over."

She turned to me, sniffling her nose. "So we're breaking up?"

I had an amazing urge to say, 'Honey, we were never going out.' But being the very nice guy that I am I resisted it and chose the more mature answer. Plus, that would be a little weird coming from my emotionless lips. "Well… yeah."

I left her there, where my old dream was buried. The one where I comforted Max in a time of great need, and when our battles were finally over, won her heart. Well, those times were over, and I didn't even feel better about it. I actually felt hollow inside, and pretty anxious.

Flying for a while cooled me off, but even if I didn't feel so strongly towards her anymore I hate to see my best friend like that (even if it was my fault). I landed in a field near the house and lay down in the grass. I liked the feeling of grass against my skin, and of the warm summery air. I don't know how long I lay there, but Iggy soon shook me awake. I sat up, taking in the scene around me. It was evening, and the flower buds were closed and the stars were starting to appear, shining brightly before my eyes. "What? How'd you get here?"

"Max helped me, but she's left already." He looked at me like I was crazy. Meanwhile, Iggy looked like he was fighting the urge to laugh at the exchange. "We've been looking for you. Is this where you've been, passed out in some field?"

I nodded, and he helped me up. My knees almost buckled at the pressure and I soon efficiently stood up. Iggy started to take off. "Can I walk?"

He smirked, and replied in a no-duh sort of tone, "Why walk, when you have wings?"

Fang sighed. "I'm still sleepy. Walking would be more relaxing."

"Oh." He paused to think. "Okay. Be back in a second." He ran off into the forest, Nudge at his side, leaving me dazed, and sleepy, and alone. In a few minutes, he returned and I was greeted with freezing cold liquid, also known as icy river water.

"Why do you always do that?"

"'Cause you're so lazy; if I didn't you would've fell asleep again, and have kept cuddling with that jagged rock over there."

I held a hand to my heart, clutching it. "Wow, that hurts; I am not lazy, like at all."

He smirked, surprised at my answer. "Hmm… I thought that you would deny the cuddling; I guess I know what you do alone."

"Shut-up. I'm too tired to think correctly; you can't exactly take my comebacks seriously," I replied. I still was a little sleepy; even after all of that water he dumped on me. He shrugged, and I stood there, slightly sleepy, very cold, and wobbly, legs barely intact. Iggy must have gotten irritated with me, because he picked me up, bridal style, and flew back to the house. The whole time I tried to wriggle out of his grasp; I am capable of taking care of myself. "Let go."

"Nope," he laughed. "You're impossible to deal with, unless you're fully awake. I am not taking any chances, because if you fall, then we would have a very angry Max on our hands."

He landed, and deposited me on the ground. Now I was fully awake, and aware of what was going on. I punched Iggy in the arm; he shrugged like it didn't hurt at all and went into the house. Maybe my combat skills were getting rusty.

"I don't think she would even care," I muttered, darkly, almost silently, under my breath. Iggy's eyebrows raised, but he said nothing. At least he could act civil, in the times that I needed him to.


End file.
